The Little Things in Life
by ChocobiKitten
Summary: Their love can't be explain in simple words yet they can try. Primo Cavallone/Alaude. 50 Sentence Set.


1)Comfort

Whenever Dante's stressed about his responsibilities as a Don, Alaude will comfort him with the most subtle movements like baking Dante a cake, even if Alaude is a horrible cook.

2)Kiss

Alaude has no noble heritage whatsoever and Dante knows that, yet it doesn't stop him from placing a kiss on each of Alaude's knuckles every time they meet.

3)Soft

The first time Alaude calls Dante by name, it's so soft that Dante has to strain his ears to hear it.

4)Pain

The pain Alaude experiences from fights doesn't even come close to the pains he experiences whenever he and Dante have a serious fight.

5)Potatoes

The first time Alaude cooked something for Dante was the time Dante found out you could burn the whole kitchen from a simple meal made of potatoes.

6)Rain

The night after their first serious fight Dante stands in the pouring rain thinking about what he did wrong, not caring at all for the health problems this could cause him.

7)Chocolate

Alaude's Valentine's chocolate is extremely terrible; however, Dante can't taste the sourness of the chocolate because the sweetness of Alaude's mouth overpowers it.

8)Happiness

As much as Alaude hates to admit it, his greatest happiness comes from two sources: fighting and Dante.

9)Telephone

When Dante notices his descendant communicate so quickly over the phone with his lover, he curses the age he and Alaude were born in for not having a telephone.

10)Ears

It's a known fact that Alaude's ears are very sensitive; it's also a known fact that Dante will use this to his advantage.

11)Name

Alaude refuses to call Dante by his first name until he has earned it.

12)Sensual

Despite appearances, Alaude can be very sensual; however, for Dante it's always at the worst moments, like when Dante's in a meeting with Giotto and Alaude is under Dante's desk doing… well you know.

13)Death

If Dante was to regret one thing about his death, it would be that his last breath didn't belong to Alaude.

14)Sex

After a particular long sex session which leaves Alaude unable to stand for the next few days, Dante will always spoil Alaude the morning after with breakfast in bed, bubble baths and princess carrying all over the Cavallone mansion (even with Alaude kicking and punching him and demanding to be put down).

15)Touch

All that's needed to calm down Dante is a simple touch from Alaude's hand.

16)Weakness

It's dangerous to have any weakness in the mafia world and their love is exactly what everyone else needs to destroy them.

17)Tears

Dante has shed many tears over the horrendous duties he has to perform as the Cavallone Boss and every time he comes back from whatever horrible deed he has done, Alaude is there to lend a shoulder to cry on.

18)Speed

Dante has incredible speed when taking off Alaude's clothes, if only he could use that speed for his paperwork.

19)Wind

Alaude hates the howling of wind in his ears which is why he unconsciously curls closer to Dante on windy nights.

20)Freedom

Alaude values his freedom more than anything and it makes him angry that Dante was able to chain him down and take away his freedom so easily.

21)Life

Dante hopes that in his next life, he and Alaude can have a happy ending.

22)Jealousy

Dante and Daemon can never get along and Dante's not afraid to admit that it's because he's jealous about the relationship Daemon and Alaude have, even if Alaude says that he has no feelings for Daemon, Dante can't trust him.

23)Hands

Alaude's hands are so small and delicate yet they deliver a powerful hit to Dante whenever Alaude gets seriously angry.

24)Taste

Alaude loves pastries however that can't even come close to the taste of Dante's skin.

25)Devotion

Every once in a while Alaude will wonder if Dante has treated all his past lovers with the same amount of devotion he treats Alaude with.

26)Forever

There's no way a happily forever after can be in reach for them.

27)Blood

Every drop of blood that Dante has shed is a drop that he considers worth it and bleeding while protecting Alaude is no exception.

28)Sickness

Dante needs to watch over Alaude's eating and sleeping habits, because despite the fact that the blond doesn't get sick very easily, he has been known to collapse from exhaustion.

29)Melody

Alaude has a lovely singing voice complementing Dante's extraordinary playing ability creating the sweetest melody.

30)Star

Whenever Dante's away on a mission, Alaude secretly wishes on whatever shooting star he can find in the sky to return Dante safely.

31)Home

Alaude doesn't understand why, but whenever he's with Dante it feels as if he's home.

32)Confusion

Alaude's eyes widened in confusion when Dante confessed his love the first time.

33)Fear

Alaude never knew the fear of loosing someone until he met Dante.

34)Lighting/Thunder

After Dante found about Alaude's fear of lighting he now pays Lampo to make thunder so that Alaude can run into Dante's arms.

35)Bonds

Dante and Alaude's bond has withstood everything: lies, wars, time and death.

36)Market

Alaude hates the market place yet loves the sweet fruits they sell so he sends Dante to buy them for him.

37)Technology

Dante wishes that he had the technology Dino has to communicate with Kyouya.

38)Gift

Alaude gave the gift of hope to Dante, something Dante thought he had lost.

39)Smile

When Dante first met Alaude, he spent the whole week trying to make the blond smile; he also spent that week with various bandages because of his horrible jokes.

40)Innocence

Alaude has seen and done many things in his short life that make him far from innocent, yet Dante makes a valiant effort to protect the little remaining innocence Alaude has from the cruel mafia world.

41)Completion

Dante's life reached completion when he met Alaude.

42)Clouds

The clouds compliment the sky and Dante can't help using that as a metaphor for his and Alaude's relationship.

43)Sky

Alaude's sky is not Giotto, its Dante.

44)Heaven

Its heaven once Dante realizes that now that's he's dying he won't shoulder the Cavallone's Family responsibilities anymore.

45)Hell

Dante's death is heaven for him, however hell on Earth for Alaude.

46)Sun

On those days when the sun decides to blaze down on Earth, Dante and Alaude enjoy a nice day at the riverside.

47)Moon

Dante is mesmerized by the way the moonlight is cast on Alaude's body, giving him an eerily angelic look.

48)Waves

Alaude wonders if staring into the ocean will wash away the painful memories Dante left him with.

49)Hair

Alaude likes to run his hands through Dante's soft black hair watching the strands slip from his fingertips.

50)Supernova

It's like a supernova going off in Alaude's head when he realizes he's fallen in love with Dante.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**This 50 sentence challenge was a lot harder than I though but it was really fun!(And do a D18 version!) A lot of these are my own head canons and some of them are based on the thought that Dante is a crueler version of Dino so I can imagine Dante teasing Alaude for the fun of it. If you think I need to improve on something please let me know. **

_**-With Love, ChocobiKitten**_


End file.
